slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Monique Adams
Monique Adams Biography Monique considers herself a diva at heart, and is content with being labelled as such. Monique has a confident, and sometimes pushy, personality. She is more than willing to be aggressive and speak her mind, unafraid of how others will take it. If provoked to true anger, she has demonstrated the ability to be violent, as demonstrated when she broke the window to Ryan's car upon realizing that he had feelings for someone else. However, despite her strong street-like attitude, there is no denying that she is extremely a sensitive young girl, who wants to love and be loved. Furthermore, Monique is unquestionably supportive of those around her, more than willing to give someone a shoulder to cry on and a helping hand, such as when Ryan came out, and when Natalie was thrown out of her house for her pregnancy. However, despite her big heart, she is very lonely, and at one point found herself fixating on food as a means to deal with that loneliness. She was confronted about this by Ryan, who set her up with one of the football players in the hopes of helping her deal with this issue. Monique has such a love of tater tots, to the point of building a crusade against Sue when they were banned. Her best assets are her self-designed clothes and her powerful voice. Monique was the first to audition for Teen Addiction. At the beginning of the series, Monique develops a close friendship with Ryan Evans, being the first person that he came out to about his sexuality. In the past, she has also spent time as a member of the Cheerios, which she joined alongside Ryan. At the end of Season Three, her future plans are revealed. She accepts a recording contract on an indie label and moves to Los Angeles, where she also attends classes at UCLA. She returns to Brewster at times to be the vocal coach for the school's production of Grease and in order to mentor other students before Sectionals. She was also back in Movin' Out, to be the vocal coach in preparation for Regionals. It is revealed in Rounds that she got a record deal at Sony Music Entertainment. She's now in New York, sharing an apartment with Joey and Blaine. In Standing Ovations, Monique and Joey restart their relationship. Relationships Joey Johnson (boyfriend) See info in Jonique Ryan Evans (crush, ended) Ryan and Monique have been best friends since Teen Addiction began. In the beginning of the first season, Monique was told by Natalie Sarich and the other cheerleaders she should be Ryan's girlfriend. After he says that he is in love with Sarah (when it was actually Lyle), causing Monique to throw a stone into the window of his car. After she apologizes to him, saying that Ryan and Sarah will have "really cute, loud babies," Ryan tells her that he lied, and that he is gay, also saying that she is the first person he has ever told. Soon after, they become best friends. Songs Solos Season One: Song nfvv.jpg|What I Said (Pilot)|link=What I Said Song ndjfvb.jpg|Holla At The DJ (Blistering Glory)|link=Holla At The DJ Song dnjf.jpg|Guardian Angel (Broken)|link=Guardian Angel Song bdnfk.png|Me and You (Dreams)|link=Me and You Song dnjcv.jpg|Who I'm Gonna Be (Dreams)|link=Who I'm Gonna Be Season Two: Song_dnjcmk.jpg|Ain't No Way (Scandals)|link=Ain't No Way Song infmcv.jpg|World Is Dancing (Shallow Vows)|link=World Is Dancing Song ams.png|We Rule (White Rice)|link=We Rule Song rjk.jpg|I Can't Let Go (The Song)|link=I Can't Let Go Song nfkmvc.jpg|Good To Be Home (Christmas In Washington)|link=Good To Be Home Song hur.png|Disco Inferno (Suprises)|link=Disco Inferno Song dnjcvm.png|Hell To The No (An Innocent Row part 2)|link=Hell To Tha No Song ifnj.png|I Will Always Love You (100)|link=I Will Always Love You Song bdnfkdn.png|I'll Stand By You (100)|link=I'll Stand By You Song fnvb.jpg|Higher Ground (New Classics)|link=Higher Ground Song rid.jpg|Love You, Hate You (Concerts)|link=Love You, Hate You Song hjri.png|Try a Little Tenderness (Funeral)|link=Try a Little Tenderness Season Three: Song iwj.png|Spotlight (Black F)|link=Spotlight Song qm.jpg|And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Black F)|link=And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going Song ddddddd.png|Best Thing I Never Had (The Opening)|link=Best Thing I Never Had Song infmv.jpg|Made Of (The Opening)|link=Made Of Song njvm.jpg|If I Were A Boy (Props)|link=If I Were A Boy Song nk f.jpg|I Look To You (Music Videos)|link=I Look To You Song_njvvb.png|I Want To Know What Love Is (Music Videos)|link=I Want To Know What Love Is Song zxc.png|Girl On Fire (Heartbroken)|link=Girl On Fire Song ejd.png|Rock With Me (Heartbroken)|link=Rock With Me Song qqq.jpg|Look At Me Now (Choke)|link=Look At Me Now Song nmv.jpg|Who I'm Gonna Be (Reprise) (Choke)|link=Who I'm Gonna Be (Reprise) Song qal.jpg|Stand Out (On My Way)|link=Stand Out Song wks.png|Colorblind (On My Way)|link=Colorblind Song 0wksl.png|All I Want For Christmas Is You (SLAM, Actually)|link=All I Want For Christmas Is You Song qops.png|Love Child (SLAM, Actually)|link=Love Child Song_nfjv.jpg|Shakin My Head (Trio)|link=Shakin My Head Duets Season One: Song kdmx.jpg|Locked Out Of Heaven (Sarah) (The Dance)|link=Locked Out Of Heaven Song iej.jpg|Potential Breakup Song (Natalie) (Birthday Girl)|link=Potential Breakup Song Season Two: Song dkmo.jpg|Dog Days Are Over (Sarah Palmer) (Scandals)|link=Dog Days Are Over Song aaas.jpg|Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friends/Material Girl (Sarah Palmer) (Dancing Teens)|link=Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friends/Material Girl Song ejokr.png|It's My Time (Monica Adams) (100)|link=It's My Time Song jfi.png|Love and War (Acoustic) (Tami Adams) (100)|link=Love and War (Acoustic) Song fijv.jpg|Celebrate (Amber Adams) (100)|link=Celebrate Song jref.png|Can't Remember To Forget You (Natalie Sarich) (100)|link=Can't Remember To Forget You Song mkvnm.png|Start Me Up/Living On A Prayer (Sarah Palmer) (Battle Of The Sexist)|link=Start MeUp/Living On A Prayer Song nfvmbnm.png|Halo/Walking On Sunshine (Ana Rivas) (Battle Of The Sexist)|link=Halo/Walking On Sunshine Season Three: Song infm.jpg|Out Here On My Own (Sarah Palmer) (The First Time)|link=Out Here On My Own Song jirf.png|Human Nature (Ryan Evans) (Michael)|link=Human Nature Song z,z.png|The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up (Blaine Tuttle) (Music Videos)|link=The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up ImaSong bbbbb.jpeg|Walking (Ana Rivas) (Heartbroken)|link=Walking Song ijdd.png|Glitter (Ana Rivas) (Trio)|link=Glitter Song injfmk.png|Do You Hear What I Hear (Bree) (SLAM, Actually)|link=Do You Hear What I Hear Category:Teen Addiction Category:Main Character